


FLY HIGH

by firedrakecat



Category: TF - Fandom, 塚不二, 网球王子
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-23
Updated: 2020-06-23
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:35:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 15
Words: 26,534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24879295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/firedrakecat/pseuds/firedrakecat
Relationships: 手塚国光/不二周助
Kudos: 4





	1. 序章 Departures

“不许你们欺负我弟弟！”一个拥有水蓝色眼睛亚麻色头发的小孩站在一群比他高大出很多的大孩子们的面前愤怒的说，在他身后一个小男孩斜坐在地上，惊恐地看着周围的人。“你在跟我们说话吗？”大孩子里面似乎有一个是为首的，很不屑地看着这个身体单薄个子比他矮一头的小鬼，傲慢的说。“太欺负人了！”亚麻色头发的孩子猛地扑到那个大孩子的身上，拳头像雨点一样落下，大孩子一下被吓住了，哭着跑走了。小孩张开双臂，护在自己的弟弟前面。其他的大孩子看到这一幕都纷纷围了上来，张牙舞爪的，仿佛要给这两个不知好歹的小孩子好看。

突然一个声音：“你们在干什么？这么多人欺负两个人！”所有人寻声看去，一个个子跟亚麻色头发的孩子相仿，石青色头发戴一副金边眼镜的男孩站在那里。“有你什么事？！”其中几个大孩子渐渐围向男孩，这个男孩面无惧色，脸上的温度足以冻死所有闹事者……大孩子们看看这个义正言辞的新来的男孩，又看看那个一副拼了模样的孩子，心里没由来的慌了。你看看我我看看你，一哄而散。

亚麻色头发的孩子扶起自己的弟弟，转身微笑着看着石青色头发的男孩，“呐，谢谢你！刚才……”  
“呃？嗯……没什么”男孩定定地看着眼前这个孩子：跟刚才的感觉完全不同了……她笑起来……很漂亮……  
“呐，你在看什么？”  
“没什么……”  
“不二周助！”  
“嗯？”一时没反应过来。  
“我叫不二周助！”亚麻色头发的孩子笑着说，“你呢？”  
“呃，手塚，手塚国光。”  
“呐，谢谢啦！手塚君。那么，我就走了……”看着眼前这个呆住了的男孩子，不二觉得好笑：难道被我刚才的样子吓住了？“走吧，裕太。”“大哥，不要拉着我啦，我不小了……”大哥？手塚一惊，她？他是男孩？看着不二的背影，手塚没有察觉到自己的嘴角划出了一个温暖的弧度。不二的影子完全消失了，手塚有点失落的转身离去。  
“呐，裕太，刚才那个孩子很帅呢！”


	2. 第一章 Little Sky

秋天的日本，伴着一丝凉意，这是新学期开始的时候，也是不二周助升入青春学院初中部的时候，在大大的分班榜单里找着自己的名字，一年6班，嗯，还不错！径直朝自己的班里走去，随便找个了后排靠窗的位置坐定，刚要转头看看教室的环境，突然一个巨大的脸呈现在自己面前：“嗨~你好，你是我的同桌哦！”呃？不二微微一愣，但马上就有挂上了招牌的笑容：“你好！”这个有着酒红色头发的活泼的像一只大猫的男孩脸上还贴着一个OK绷。呵呵，很有趣的人呢！不二想。“我，我叫菊丸英二，你叫我英二就行啦！你叫什么？”“不二，不二周助。”依然是平淡的笑。“不二不二，那我们以后就是朋友啦！”“嗯，当然了。”不二笑得很开心：真是个活泼的家伙，应该好欺负一些吧？饶有兴趣地看着猫咪表演，不二不自觉的有点走神，大概见到那个家伙也是这个季节吧？“不二不二！”“嗯，我在听，英二。”

不二不知道，此时走进这个学校正站在分班名单前的，还有另外一个人。一年1班……嗯，很好。就在视线离开榜单的一瞬间，一个记忆中的名字突然跃入眼帘，不二周助？他也在这个学校？！

入学一周了，该考虑自己要加入什么社团了，从小就打网球的不二很自然的选择了网球社，而英二一直决定不了，总是缠着不二给他出主意，不二总是先淡淡的笑，问：“英二喜欢什么呢？”“很多呢……排球，乒乓球，嗯……网球也很喜欢！”“呵呵，真的很多呢！”“不二决定了吧？”“嗯，网球社。”“那我也去我也去！”“呵呵”这样的对话在重复了好几次之后，英二终于在第二个礼拜的第一天和不二去网球社报道了。这天也是招新的日子。

“那么，新来的一年级都介绍一下自己吧！”正在说话的是青学的部长——大和部长。轮到不二了：“我叫不二周助，一年6班，以前打过很多年网球，请多多关照！”不二隐约觉得，这人群中有一双专注的眼睛一直在看着自己，是错觉么？后面的几个人，不二一个也没听进去，但是仿佛是被什么召唤着一样，当大和部长再一次说下一个的时候，不二突然就认真起来。这张帅气的脸，还有石青色的头发，好像！不二眯起眼睛，出神地望着正往前面走的这个人。“手塚国光！一年1班，以后请多多关照！”简洁的开场啊！不二笑笑，跟自己有一拼！等等，他刚才说他叫什么？手塚？手塚国光？“呃，手塚，手塚国光。”呃？怎么突然想起了那个声音？连声音都……一样呢……手塚么？又见面了呢……世界好像蛮小的呢……


	3. 第二章 Long Way

呵呵……“不二不二！”听到小猫急切的召唤声，不二把看着窗外的视线转向菊丸：“什么事？”“你是怎么回事啊？昨天入社之后到现在，你已经第N次发呆了！”“哦？是么？呵呵……”“不二……”“菊丸同学，重复一下我刚才的话！”老师的话像霹雷一样在菊丸头顶炸响，带着哀怨的表情向不二求助，啊啊……发呆的不二无视了自己……完了……

“不二不二，真是的！害我今天又被罚站了！”“呵呵，英二罚站的时候也很可爱呢！”“不二~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~”呵呵，不二边和菊丸说笑，两人边向网球场走去。“英二——”哎？两个人同时回头看去，一个长着鸡蛋脑袋，留着奇怪头发的男生朝他们跑来。“英二？”不二带着询问的眼光看着菊丸。“呵呵，是大石！大石——”鸡蛋脑袋的男生跑到他们跟前，先看了看菊丸，然后把目光放到了不二身上：“你好，我叫大石秀一郎，一年2班的。”“呵呵，我已经认识你了，介绍过的！”“嗯，呵呵”大石不好意思地笑笑，“不二是吗？”“嗯，还记得我呢！”“呵呵，英二常常提起你！”不二再一次把询问的目光射向英二，知道他善于交友，不过这认识得也太快了？“不二，大石我在刚入学的时候就见过了，不二忘了吗？跟你说过的！上学路上！”不二依旧是笑着：“嗯，好像有印象！”

三个人一路说说笑笑的向网球场走去，其实基本是菊丸在说，大石在听，不二早不知道神游到哪里去了。当他们一进网球部，先看到大和部长，“部长好！”大和点点头就走出去了，不二朝衣柜走去，一眼看到了……手塚……一秒钟呆住。手塚也呆了一秒钟，很有默契的互相点头算是打招呼，擦身而过，就像七年前一样，没有停留。听到大石和菊丸向他打招呼，不二自嘲的笑了笑：明明很想念，为什么不跟你说话？我什么时候变得这么懦弱了？还有，好奇怪，为什么我想他？

球场上的手塚真的好强，不仅仅是不二这么想，所有一年级的人都视他为领袖，大和部长也很赏识他，但是其他学长好像并不买账，总是想尽办法整他，这些不二都默默地看在眼里，心里有说不出的生气。一天，手塚又被莫名其妙的罚了。“我来帮你吧。”听见有人说话，手塚转过身：“不二？！”惊喜和疑惑。“不行，快回去，不用管我！”  
“呵呵，手塚总是被罚呢！很不甘心吧？”  
“嗯……大概是我太狂妄了吧？”  
狂妄？不二几乎要笑出声了，好像，是有点呢……  
“快回去吧！”看着不二的笑容，手塚真的好恍惚，就像七年前，定定看他的样子，“你也会受罚的！”  
“没关系，要是受罚的话，就一起吧，大家一起！”笑着将目光投向身后，手塚的目光也追随而去，大石？菊丸？河村？乾？大家都？手塚忽然有一些感动，但却不自觉的伤心了一下：看来对于不二，我好像不是那么特别呢……

每天的训练充实着大家的生活，日子一天天过去。训练时，不二的目光总是不自觉地追随着手塚，不过他好像都没看过自己呢，不二常常失落的想。一天晚上，很巧的，不二和手塚负责捡球。“呐，手塚君，你其实是左撇子吧？”实在很想确认一下，不二压抑不住好奇心。手塚一愣，转过身看着不二，压抑不住语气中的惊讶：“你怎么知道？应该是连龙崎老师都不知道的啊！”  
“你是在迁就学长们吧？”不二没有转身继续说，“因为一旦认真的话就赢得太轻松了！”  
“你想太多了！”不二，你这么关注我么？你能看透我么？为什么你知道？是你……  
“我们该回去了吧？”不二的话打断了手塚的思绪，微微的愣住。“校门要关了哦！”

很想很想跟他打一场呢！不二最近常常这样想，真正的他，到底有多强？比我强吗？好想好想知道呢！

他应该很厉害的！手塚发现自己最近不能不关注不二，很想马上看到你深不可测的实力！

“呐，手塚君！”  
“不二？”一天下课后，不二来到手塚的教室找他。  
“手塚，跟我打一场比赛吧！我知道一年级是不能私下比赛的，但是，就这一次，悄悄的！”手塚一愣，跟不二比赛的机会这么快就来了吗？突然很兴奋呢！真的可以决一胜负了！“果然还是不行吗？”看着手塚发呆，不二的脸上终于挂不住笑容了。  
手塚回过神来：“我接受！”  
“真的吗？”好高兴呀手塚，我好高兴！想也没想的，一把抓起手塚的双手贴到胸前：“谢谢你！！”  
“呃……嗯……”手塚脑子里轰的一下，一片空白，感受着不二手心里的温度，不知道该说什么。  
不二似乎也发现自己太失礼了，同时，冲动之后心里腾起一股暖暖的感觉，握着手塚的手，好安心呢！猛然放下，我在干什么？不二不安的想，会被他讨厌吗？“那么，放学后见了！”逃也似的跑开。  
不二手离开自己的一瞬间，心里从来没有过的空虚，手塚惊讶于自己的感觉，不二，再次这样近的距离，中间的路还真是长呢……


	4. 第三章 决斗的结果

非常非常期盼快点放学，手塚，你到底有多强？马上就能知道了呢！好兴奋呀！不二一天的课明显不在状态，致使我们可怜的菊丸小猫出去罚站了两节课，三次被老师骂，“不二！”猫也是会生气的！“嗯？怎么啦英二？”不二一脸无辜的看着菊丸。“你今天怎么回事啊？也不帮我啦？一个劲儿的走神，还傻笑……受不了了啦！今天我快站死在外面了！”“出什么事了？为什么会死？”门口一个声音急切的响起。“大石——”菊丸带着撒娇一样的声音跑向门口，一把拽住说话的人。“大石？”不二稍微一愣，但看着旁边蹦蹦跳跳的小猫，仿佛明白了什么，笑得更灿烂了。故意问：“大石来找我的吗？”“呃……我……”大石果然还是不会说谎呢！不二简直要笑出声来了。“不二不二，我跟大石先过去了，你快点来哦！”“嗯”呵呵，英二这家伙，果然交友能力很强呢！

磨磨蹭蹭来到操场，手塚已经到了，呵呵，还是一张冰山脸呢……手塚，现在的你，有没有像我一样紧张兴奋充满期待呢？不二默默注视着手塚，很庆幸因为大石的关系，英二没有来烦他，他要把这种心情保持到比赛。好不容易挨到训练结束，手塚要收拾场地，离得很远，默默地望了不二一眼，发现不二也在看他，有点慌张，微微点一下头，看到不二回礼，心里踏实下来，等我一下，不二，你的实力到底有多少，马上就能知道了！不二看到手塚向他点头，突然一时不知怎么办才好，机械的点点头，算是回礼，手塚，快点过来哦！拿起书包，转身向另一个球场走去，我先去等你了！不二突然好想笑。

“手塚，你好大胆子，你明明是左撇子，你想干什么？证明自己很伟大吗？”几个三年级的队员正围着手塚大声责骂。时间倒退十分钟，不二刚走不久，几个二年级的队员窃窃细语：“听说了吗？就那个手塚，是个左撇子！”“不会吧？他每次都用右手把学长们赢得漂漂亮亮！”“所以才说他很强！”这时几个三年级的走过来：“你们在干什么？训练已经结束了，快点回去吧！”二年级中有一个好事者：“知道吗学长们，手塚那个家伙是左撇子！”“什么？”其中两个跟手塚打过比赛的三年生很惊讶的看着好事者。“真的，他不用左手听说是怕赢得太漂亮！”三年生中已经愤愤不平，几个人走向手塚，于是出现了上面一幕。

“如果这左手没用，还留着做什么？”三年级中终于有一个爆发了，他抄起球拍，狠狠地向手塚的左手手肘打去，手塚突然就感到一阵钻心的疼，痛苦的声音卡在喉咙里发不出来。“哼，看你小子以后还狂！”打人者愤愤地说。手塚刚才因疼痛而闭上的眼睛睁开了，坚定看着那个打人者：“网球不是用来伤人的工具！”高年级的学生一怔，手塚这次真的生气了：“这样的网球部，不参加也罢！”说完拿起背包往外走。

“发生什么事了？所有人绕操场跑50圈！”大和部长。“部长……”“60圈。”大家不敢再有异议，马上投身到了跑圈事业中，手塚没有理会大和，继续向门口走，大和叫住了他：“那个一年级的，你怎么不去跑？”“我已经退社了！”口气不容置疑。“在我还没有收到退社申请并批准之前，你是没有退社的！”口气同样坚定。手塚疑惑的看了大和一眼，有点无奈的放下包，朝外面跑去。“手塚君，”大和再一次叫住了他。手塚驻足，回头，听到的不是责骂也不是同情，而是他一辈子都铭记的一句话：“成为青学的支柱吧！”手塚简直不敢相信自己的耳朵，成为什么？支柱？一时间大脑的混乱。大和此时却已经离开了。大石走过来：“手塚，不要这样就放弃，你跟我说过，等到了我们的时代，你一定要带我们打进全国大赛！这个梦想是不堪一击的吗？”“大石……”手塚突然不知道该说些什么了，是啊，我的梦想，我要进全国大赛！“我知道了！”坚定的点头，迎着夕阳跑去。

好不容易跑完步，手塚并没有忘记跟不二的约定，虽然发生了这么多事，但是，不二的实力，很想知道！背上包，匆匆向另一个场地走去。“抱歉，来晚了！”当手塚气喘吁吁的赶到时，不二正焦急而紧张地等待着。看到手塚来了，不二很高兴：“没关系，也不是很久，你能来我很高兴！”“开始吧！”稍事休息之后，手塚向不二示意。不二点点头，拿起球拍向球场的一端走过去，而手塚走向另一端。就这样，远远的看着，隔着这个我们每天都面对的球网，手塚，这个场景我已经幻想了无数次了！不二，就让我用我的左手来跟你打吧，我要知道，我一定要知道你真正的样子！

“那么，我发球喽！”不二兴奋的朝手塚挥挥手。将球高高抛起，手塚，很久没这么期待的发一个球了！“啪—”球应声过网，速度和力量都不是很大。手塚迅速跑到击球点，但是……“啪—”手根本抬不起来，无法挥拍！该死！手塚在心里骂着。  
“手塚君，身体不舒服吗？”  
“没关系，我们继续！”然而，继续的几个球并没有让不二看到真正的手塚，肘部的疼痛让手塚根本抬不起胳膊。  
“果然，手塚，你的身体……”你的身体到底怎么了？  
“我输了，惨败呀！”不甘心呢……但是，你很厉害！  
“为什么要这样乱来？一点都不当心自己！”为什么不懂得好好照顾自己？！  
“因为这是约定，而且我也说过吧，我想和你比赛一次！”我想知道你的实力！  
约定……不二突然没由来的生气，约定？就是那简单的一句我接受，就可以让你这样？不顾自己的身体？“别开玩笑了手塚！”不二完全没有想明白自己此时正双手揪着手塚的衣领，“就算你这样遵守约定，我也一点都高兴不起来！”  
不二，你在发火，担心我吗？虽然我见过你愤怒的样子，但是，现在不同呢，你的眼里分明，分明藏着心痛，我可以这样想吗？不二。“对不起……”  
不要说对不起，手塚，我要听的不是这个，我要说的也不是这个，为什么不照顾好自己？我，我真的心疼你！

“什么时候，”一直走出校门，不二才开口打破沉默，“什么时候再比一次吧，在你的手完全恢复之后。”“啊，可以！”手塚，这就是我们决斗的结果吗？不二，这就是我们决斗的结果吗？


	5. 第四章 Wonderful Days

之后的国二生活对于手塚和不二来说都是不错的时光，顺利成为正选不说，还很顺利地成为了第二单打和第三单打的正牌人选。手塚更是代替了考上高中的大和成为了新一任的部长。学习方面更是不成问题了，他俩以各自的方式牢牢占据着总成绩榜的前两名，当然，基本上不二都是跟在手塚之后的。只是在彼此之间……好像有一些问题……

“呐，手塚”不知从什么时候起，这句话成了不二的口头语，而手塚也完全习惯于在听到这句话之后微微向后看一眼然后回应“嗯？”一直是这样，不二，就如同球技和成绩一样，总是站在手塚的身后，看他的背影。从不知道是哪一天的那一天起，两个人就都有了各自的小秘密：对于不二站在身后，手塚是知道的，在自己身后，跟自己似有似无的谈论着球队的事，而他不知道，不二总是不由自主的静静注视自己的背影，很久很久；对于自己的比赛总是会吸引越来越多的人来看不二是知道的，很多人站在围栏外面，叽叽喳喳的，而他不知道，那人群的最后面，总有手塚的目光关注着他，从来没有离开的迹象。

不二自从知道了手塚的手受伤之后，就一刻也没停止过对学长们的刁难，特别是那个打伤手塚的家伙，在不二成为正选的那一天正式退队了，大和部长也是十分的无奈，虽然心里清楚这一切的始作俑者是谁。手塚却没有领情的意思，决定还是要跟不二谈谈，不然不知道下一个退队的会是谁了。这天，更衣室，社团活动结束，大家都走了，剩下不二和手塚。  
“不二……”艰难的开口，好像自己，从来没有主动说过什么。  
“呃？”好像被吓到了，不二顿了一下转过头来。  
“那个，”要怎么开口说这件事？“学长的事……”  
“手塚认为是我做的吗？”难道不是那个学长的错吗？手塚。  
不二，回答的真直接，接下来我该怎么说呢？完全没想好。不知所措的抓抓头：“不，没什么，再见。”转身推门离开。  
呵呵，逃跑了呢，手塚。该死，我不是决定要向不二问清楚的吗？“不会再这样了，手塚，如果你不喜欢……”声音越来越小，但是还是没有逃过手塚的耳朵，不可置信的回过头来看着不二，然而，依旧是招牌式的笑容。  
“不二，”不想看你这样对自己，“不想笑的时候可以不笑！”  
笑容就在一瞬间僵在脸上：“呐，手塚，除了笑，我已经不知道还可以用什么表情面对这个世界了……”

第一次一下说这么多网球无关的话，两个人好像都不太适应，但手塚和不二毕竟不是一般人，之后，仿佛没有这次谈话一样，依然像以前一样，只是当两个人的目光概率极小的相交以后，不二总是不知道用什么表情面对手塚，虽然还是笑着，但是手塚看得出那种尴尬和苦涩。可惜不二没有勇气好好的观察手塚的眼睛，错过了那镜片后面隐藏起来的心疼和悲伤。

对于不二来说，国二还有一件大事，自己的弟弟裕太也进入了青学。这个自己最喜欢的弟弟好像是被自己宠坏了，不但放学不愿意跟自己一起回家，就连网球部都没有参加，原因就是绝对不要自己被同哥哥一并提起，然后再作一些比较，最恨的词就是“不二的弟弟”。这一切不二都看在眼里，虽然嘴上不说，但当裕太转过身背对自己的一瞬间，失落不可抑止的在心里蔓延开，很巧的，其中一次就被手塚收入眼中。别人也许会忽略，不二眼中的失望和心中的脆弱，但手塚不会，却无能为力，就是那一秒钟，手塚突然就恼怒自己的无力，想要改变，变成什么？不能深究的问题，手塚怔住。

悠闲的时光总是过得特快，国中的最后一年就这么闯进了大家的生活，很多是还没想清楚，却已经没有时间了，但是无论是手塚还是不二都知道，这最后的一年，一定会成为他们最美好的时光。


	6. 第五章 Dream Believer

所有青学三年级的人都知道这一年意味着什么。对于手塚来说，去年的失利就是把自己逼到了悬崖的边上，称霸全国，一直是坚定的目标；对于不二来说，青学的称霸从来就不是自己担心的事，可是自己可爱的弟弟的确就要担心一下了，赌气转到圣鲁道夫不说，居然还搬出家去学校住了，不仅仅是见不到可爱的弟弟这么简单，挫败，从来没有这么失败过，自己的弟弟都照顾不好，家人至上的不二怎么能不难过呢？各怀心事的两个人，在网球上都更加的强大，只是，一个是拼搏，一个是发泄。

假期总是过得特别快，最后一年仓促而至，实现称霸全国的希望也就一起仓促而至了。“听说这个学期来了一个很厉害的家伙！”看着英二一脸认真的样子，不二实在很想捉弄一下，不过很巧英二的这个话题自己很感兴趣：“嗯，要是桃这么说，应该就错不了了。”的确是听说了这个小鬼的一些传言，很强吗？手塚，也许会比你还强吗？再次走进熟悉的网球场，不熟悉的人叫着自己学长，不二保持着笑容，看到了，应该就是那个小鬼了吧！呵呵，被学长挑衅了呢，好像会有一场不错的比赛：“很有趣呢。”越前？越前龙马？嗯，记住了，这个名字——越前龙马！“全体，30圈！”回头，看到熟悉又陌生的身影，没有打招呼，只是从他身边跑过，因为看到了，他的目光，没有要离开越前的迹象。

越前龙马，的确是个不可多得的人才，手塚最近一直就这样注视着龙马，现在，他正注视着受伤的龙马。对不动峰的比赛好像有一点困难，龙马的眼睛受伤了，但是他仍然坚持要上场，这个时候，不能放弃：“15分钟，越前，如果你赢不了，就必须放弃比赛！”最后的底线，总不能让自己的大将在这样的比赛中折损掉。下意识的，稍微回头瞟了一眼不二，看到他脸上写着焦急，“没问题”脱口而出，反而吓到了不二，抬头，诧异的眼神。  
不二，最近都没什么机会跟你说话了，也很久，好像是，很久没听你说“呐，手塚”，是不是我这个部长做得越来越严肃了？还是很久没站在你身边了？  
手塚，刚才那句话是对我说的吗？无法确定，因为没有看到他投向自己的目光。手塚，我现在能理解你的心情了，越前，的确是一个很厉害的家伙，就连我也很想跟他较量一下，谁更厉害，也许会输掉呢，如果那样的话，手塚，我还有资格站在你的身边吗？

胜了地区预赛，大家都很高兴，吵着要庆祝，还好河村家里的寿司店地方够大，热热闹闹的。对于手塚他们三年级和二年级的来说，这不是陌生的地方，不过那几个一年级的小鬼就新鲜多了，当然龙马除外。英二总是小不点小不点的叫着压在龙马身上，桃则毫不示弱的跟龙马拼着饭量，时不时还要跟海棠吵一架，乾还是老样子，拿着笔又在记着什么，大石忙前忙后的不知都干了什么，河村在柜台里忙着，不二笑着看着这一切，此时他正坐在手塚旁边，同样有个性的人同时被大家排斥掉。  
“呐，手塚。”随手拿起一个芥末寿司，“要吃吗？味道很好！”  
“谢谢，不用了。”坚决地拒绝掉，真不知道天才的口味也是这么搞怪的，不过坐在不二身边的感觉很好，怎么说呢，很安静，很安心。  
其实很想说些什么，但是谁也不知道怎么开口，好像从第一次的见面就发现了彼此之间的最佳沟通方式不是语言。“呐，手塚。”还是不二打破沉默。  
“嗯？”  
“你开心吗？进了都大赛。”  
“嗯。”  
“呵呵，完全看不出呢。”  
“不二，都大赛不是我想要的。”  
“全国大赛……吗……”怪了，我在失落什么？  
“嗯……”我在逃避么？逃避什么？  
“呐，手塚，你果然……”果然一直坚信并且追寻着自己的梦想，那么我呢？这些年我的梦想在哪里？  
“不二，一起踏上全国大赛的草坪吧！”  
侧身看向手塚，手塚也看向不二，短暂一瞬间的目光相交。是哦，其实我们一直都在坚持着自己的梦想。


	7. 第六章 冷静与热情的战斗

“越前，打一场吧！”直到龙马站在铁路桥下的网球场上，他才真真正正的意识到自己一直期待已久的这场比赛真的来临了，就在对面，隔着网子的那一边，站着他既敬重又想要打败的人——手塚国光！“部长！”此时的兴奋，完全忘了自己的立场，要打这一场，要赢得这一场！激动，仿佛对这一场比赛，已经企盼了多年。“来吧！”

“手塚，你真的要和越前比赛吗？可是你的手肘……”“大石，如果不尽全力，这场比赛就没有意义！……这是我唯一能为越前做的……”手塚你，难道你喜欢的是越前？此时此刻，站在场边上旁观这场比赛的大石思维一片混乱，为什么手塚会提出这次的比赛，他的手伤不要紧吗？唯一为越前做的——这句话什么意思？

比赛的结果是越前的情绪大大受挫，彻底的惨败！特别是部长的那句：“越前，让我看看属于你的网球吧，越前龙马的网球！”更是从心底打击了龙马，是的，我打败不了我那个老爸，因为我根本就是越前南次郎的翻版，这样的我，永远也不是真正的强者……走到一脸沮丧的龙马面前，手塚的表情比平时更加严肃，之后的那句话令龙马和大石全都呆掉了：“越前，成为青学的支柱吧！”

这场比赛，成为了一个秘密，特别是对不二来说，成为了一个谜，一个很想知道谜底的谜。好几次想问，但总也开不了口，于是只好更多的留心龙马，留心他的独特之处，越前，为什么，为什么手塚可以不顾自己的手来跟你打这比赛？为什么他对你总是特别在意？然而不二也常常被自己的这些想法吓到，不知道自己怎么会这么在意这件事，在意手塚，对，我一定是生气手塚没有好好跟我比赛这件事，不二这样说服自己。不过很快，这些事就显得不那么重要了，因为都大赛的开始了。

顺利通过前两轮，马上迎来的这个对手，不二怎么也不愿意面对，圣鲁道夫——自己弟弟所在的学校。不过不二并没有对上自己的弟弟，那场比赛，是由龙马出战的。一时不知道该关注谁好了。龙马的确很强，弟弟也成长了不少，但这些都不重要，重要的是——观月！那个教给自己弟弟晴空抽杀的人，这是一个对手肘负担很大的动作，对于正在发育的他们来说，其影响很有可能就是一生！这是不二怎么也不能容忍的！很好，在弟弟输掉比赛之后，马上不二就如愿的对上了观月。

上场前，不二从手塚身边走过：“抱歉了，手塚，今天不用你上场了！”闻言手塚侧头看了不二一眼，这一眼看到了不二睁开的双眼，突然恍惚间就回到了多年前，那个黄昏的公园……不二，看来今天我可以放心的休息了。

比赛似乎很激烈，那个所谓的观月的剧本似乎很成功，一切仿佛正如观月所料，然而，就在比赛进行到关键时刻，观月突然发现事情并没有他想的那么简单，剧本里的每一个字都失去了它的意义，在不二的一句“不擅长？这些都是我最擅长的路线”之后彻底粉碎。在场的所有人：圣鲁道夫的选手、青学的队员、裕太、手塚全都感觉到了恐怖感，乾更是在笔记本上疯狂记录好久之后，说出了心声：“我是无论如何也得不到不二真正的资料的！”胜负已定，观月恼羞成怒的喊着：“之前的那几局，都是你故意耍我玩的吗？”“承蒙你对我弟弟的照顾！”冷冷的语气，绝对跟手塚的冰山脸有一样的杀伤力。回到队里，看到大家的眼神：“呵呵，好像稍微认真了一点呢~”手塚，我完成承诺了，你可以休息了。不二，你到底……

都大赛的烽火还没有熄灭，青学内部仍然是一派紧张气氛，练习必不可少，其中，练习赛自然也是重要环节。“不二，越前，B场地！”龙崎教练这一安排让所有人都兴奋了起来，包括了两个主角。“不二学长，请多关照！”兴奋的语气，越前，我能感受到你的期盼，因为我也是，要跟你较量一下：“你也是，请多关照！”让我见识一下，那让手塚都目不转睛的球技吧！此时的手塚正站在楼上默默注视着这一切，这场比赛，让他也不由得紧张起来了，不二和越前，都是他期待的对手，都是他最最关注的人，不过现在有一个问题让他困惑，他应该期盼谁赢？

龙马的发球依然是那么强劲。外旋发球吗？越前，你果然很强，不过“要想赢我，你还太早了！”挣开的双眼，预示着这场比赛的激烈程度，可是万万没有想到，就在这个时候竟然下雨了。然而已经进入兴奋状态的双方完全没当回事，继续着他们的奋战。在雨中使出的巨熊回击和燕回闪，龙马依旧毫无对策，但不二知道，眼前这个小自己两年的学弟的实力可远远不止这样。“好啦！你们要这样打到什么时候？！”龙崎老师的声音在雨中响起，“我不管你们是不是可以继续比赛，但是网球是不能沾水的，这一点都不知道吗？！”严厉的命令使两个人都没法不停止，“越前，看来这场比赛不得不没有结果了呢。”“不二学长，我本来会打败你的！”“呵呵，是吗。”……手塚，你的眼光真的很不错呢！

训练因为下雨而不得不中断，大家陆陆续续都离开了，最后按照惯例，不二和手塚留到了最后，不过今天——“呐，手塚，和越前比赛的时候，你也是这样吗？”这样的兴奋，不由得认真起来。  
“你知道了吗？”不二，你怎么知道我比赛的事？大石说的？不对，难道，你可以看穿我吗？  
“嗯，不知不觉注意到了。”因为你跟他赛过，所以才清楚地知道他的实力了吧？才会把青学托付给他吧？也许……托付给他的不仅仅是青学吧……  
“刚才和越前的比赛，为什么没有尽全力？”手塚你……被发现了吗？看着惊讶不已的不二，手塚继续说：“乾说过得不到你真正的资料，不二，”深深地吸一口气“真正的你，究竟在哪里？”想要知道，非常想，知道你的一切，了解你。  
“手塚，我似乎怎样都无法认真地对待胜负呢。”因为决定国中继续打网球，跟网球本身无关。  
“不二……”是不是……什么你都不在乎？  
“将对手的力量激发到极限，享受惊险的乐趣，我仅仅是如此而已。你又怎么样？”手塚，其实我已经知道，觉得我们同类人这种想法根本就是自欺欺人，我们，完全不同！  
“这是什么意思？”不二，你想的就是这些？这不是我认识的——不，想象中的不二……“无论如何，只求胜利，现在我的脑中只有称霸全国！”不二，我没有那些莫名其妙的想法，称霸全国才是我想要的，难道……这不是你所想的吗？  
手塚，果然，胜利才是你想要的，我们根本就不在一个世界里吧……也许我所想的，一直都只是幻想，但是好奇怪哦，我怎么突然不知道我这三年追寻的到底是什么了？一直在你身后看着你又到底是为了什么？抬头，脸上已经挂不住笑容了。  
见到不二这样，手塚稍微吃了一惊，不二，这是你真正的样子吗？不敢确定。接下来不二的一句话让手塚突然有种想发火的冲动。“如果构成障碍，就把我从正选名单中剔除吧。”手塚，我恐怕我迷惑的心，是无法帮你实现愿望的……  
不二，你确定你说的话吗？怔怔得看着不二却一句话也说不出来，虽然是沉默，心里早就翻江倒海了。

手塚，我今天才知道，你冷静的外表下面有这样一种火热的心情。  
不二，我才刚刚发现，你热情的微笑里面隐藏了如此的冰冷。  
他们仿佛将对方归为异类，其实他们不知道，他们是一样的，在心里，冷静与热情的战斗，从来不曾停止过……


	8. 第七章 动摇不定的心情

关东大赛第一场——青学VS冰帝。

艰难的比赛，非常艰难，让观看的人不禁感叹是不是到了决赛。大石的受伤，黄金拍档无法完美出战，好在桃城归来，暂时不上大石的缺口。对于英二来说，这一场三个人的双打没有输的道理。但接下来的比赛没有那么顺利，不二上场之前，比分是一胜一负一平，关键之战。龙崎老师轻拍不二的肩膀：“不二，偶尔也挑一下重担吧。”不二转头看向手塚，呐，手塚，我知道，没有退路，不能输，但是，这样的我，究竟为了什么？手塚也回望着不二，你会赢！我知道，不二，你从来就没有让我失望过。

没有给那个睡不醒的家伙任何机会，不二漂亮的赢得了比赛。在下场时与下一场要上场的手塚擦肩而过：“要赢啊！”“嗯。”

手塚VS跡部，都不容许输的比赛。再也没有比这更揪心的一局球了，看着手塚最终不堪重负的倒下，不二完全呆掉，不停地冒冷汗，全身不停地颤抖，为什么，为什么一定要继续打下去？即使你弃权，后面还有加赛，这样的执著，到底……不二就那么呆呆的看着其他人把部长扶下场，自己竟然说不出一句话。手塚抬眼看到了不二，那眼中是什么？水蓝色的眸子里尽是恐慌，是的，恐慌，完全不是担心焦急之类的，是恐慌。一瞬间，手塚真真切切的感觉到自己的心疼，心疼眼前这样的不二，这样的无助，这样的害怕，想要上去说些什么，但是被其他队友直接送去了医院。

在听到入院的消息的同时，看到了那个还有些战栗的人走了进来：“越前赢得很轻松呢。”不二，我说过了，不想笑的时候可以不笑，这样的你，任谁都会心疼的。  
“呐，手塚……”左手怎么样？不敢问，怕听到的是晴天霹雳。  
“没事，很快会好的。”不二，要问你怎么样的人是我。  
“呐，手塚……”别再不珍惜自己了，我承受不了，我才刚刚发现，自己对你的在乎已经超过了某个界限，但我不清楚，我现在没办法想清楚。  
“嗯？”手塚挑眉，不二，为什么我只在乎你的感觉呢？为什么我现在有一种想抱住你的冲动？  
“不，没什么，好好养伤。”不二不敢再看着手塚的眼睛，因为下一秒仿佛就要哭出来，没法确定自己的心意，还是先逃掉比较好。  
看着随便扯了个理由转身离开的不二，手塚突然感到似乎自己在不二心中的地位也不一般。有了这个认知的部长心情莫名的愉快起来。然而，现实的残酷让他们不得不面对分离。

“德国啊，真是远呢！”在决定去德国之后，手塚下定决心要单独把不二叫出来亲口告诉他。此时的不二，正站在离他几米的地方，仰头望着天空，太美了。  
“不用担心，就算我不在，青学还有大石，”顿了一下，手塚看着眼前这幅不可思议的画面，“还有你。”不二，这里还有你，不知为什么，就是没办法不在意你，也许是因为还没有确定你那深不可测的实力，但是好像没那么简单，一切，都等我的手痊愈，再来找答案。  
“你要去多久？”手塚，真奇怪，听到你说离开的时候，居然那么那么的伤心，不敢看你，只好看着跟你一样不知要飘离多远的云。  
“不知道，我想在痊愈前专心治疗。”回来之后，解答我心中所有的谜团。  
“回来的时候，就是完美的手塚国光了吗？”等你再回到这里，也许我就再也没资格站在你身后了，你将达到我遥不可及的水平吧？  
“是啊，可以在最后的状态下参加比赛，和谁都可以！”不二，我仍然没有忘记那个约定，上次那样的结果真对不起，想必你也无法接受吧，等我回来，接受你的挑战！  
“和谁都可以？”一惊。你还没有忘记那个约定啊，手塚，只是到那时我可能不敢在与你对战了，输给你，你的眼里就再也不会有我了吧。  
“对，和谁都可以。”不二，为什么你的眼里全是失落？  
“是吗，真是让人期待呢。”盼着你早一天回来，又怕你回来，这样的矛盾，你能明白吗？手塚。

对立海大的比赛并不轻松，应该说是相当艰难。特别是在双打全军覆没的情况下。当不二站在场上，总比分显示为1：2，这是输不得的比赛！心里默默立下誓言，呐，手塚，为了我们的梦想……  
跪倒在场上的瞬间，不二真的想就这样倒下，身体不是铁打的。切原的疯狂，让自己了解到“天才”不努力拼搏一下也是无法获胜的，就在疯狂的野兽将球打向场外的橘的一瞬间，能量全开。  
登上领奖台，接过关东冠军的锦旗时，不二却心不在焉，呐，手塚，离我们的目标越来越近了，为什么这个时候你不在我身边……

手塚听到获胜的消息的时候正在接受着恢复训练，打电话来的是大石，语气中的激动和兴奋，任谁都听得出。“嗯，大家都很努力！很好！但是不要大意了！”作为部长，必要的叮嘱还是有的。突然手机那头声音一变：“手塚吗？”是英二的声音，这家伙，怎么今天想起跟我通话了？手塚瞬间很好奇。“手塚啊，不二他在比赛的时候受伤了，大石有没有给你说啊？”

受伤？手塚一愣，怎么之前都没提到？ “手塚啊，”电话换回了大石，“那个，不二是受伤了，不过他说不让我们告诉你。英二，你老实一会儿。手塚啊，不二他现在没事了已经，就是他在比赛中被对手用球击中了很多次，然后啊……………………”手塚叹口气，要是听他们俩说恐怕自己永远都明白不了，不二为什么蛮着自己？“大石，就先这样吧，那边的事就交给你处理了！”不用置疑的口气，挂掉电话，想了想，又打给另一个人。

“部长？”“越前，听说你赢了，打得不错！”“部长，我还未够水准。”“越前……不二受伤是怎么回事？”龙马错愕，不过还是很清楚地说明了事情的经过。龙马说的轻描淡写，手塚听的却是惊心动魄，不知怎么一向冷静的自己在听到不二受伤之后会那么焦急，恍惚间突然想起了自己手臂受伤时不二的目光。“部长？”“是的，我在听，好的，谢谢，我要挂了。”“部长，”龙马的停顿了一下。“还有什么事吗？”手塚现在很想挂掉电话，好好整理一下自己的思路。“不二学长对部长来说，很特别吧？”“嗯？”手塚一愣，被龙马这么一说，再仔细一想，确实不一样呢！“越前，就先这样吧。”可是到底是怎样的感情，说不清。“部长，关键时刻不要犹豫啊！”挂掉电话龙马叹了口气，自己到底在干什么啊？不管了，跟桃学长约的时间要到了，先出门要紧。

手塚坐在床边发呆很久，看到不二担心自己的时候确实很心疼，但那一瞬想抱住他的冲动是为什么？听到不二受伤的消息也的确惶恐不安，但想马上见到他的心情是为什么？在德国这些日子，不可能不想念自己的那些同伴，但对不二更多的思念、更不同的思念是为什么？这样动摇不定的心，不二，你是不是也在挣扎着什么，所以才蛮着自己受伤的消息？不二，也许，我明白了……


	9. 第八章 厌腻的执著

再见手塚，竟是在这样的身份下，不二是怎么也想不到的——手塚，作为关东青年队龙崎组的教练，站在了他面前的球场上。突然就很开心很开心，可是也很担心，手塚，你的手好了吗？如果痊愈了，又为什么要以教练的身份回来？果然还是不行吗？正在不二独自发呆的时候，菊丸从后面挂了上来：“不二，不二，是手塚哦！他要做我们组的新教练！”看着菊丸一脸兴奋，不二觉得好笑，自己明明比菊丸还开心，为什么就不能诚实一点呢？

晚上是手塚的欢迎会，很热闹，不二安安静静的表演了一个简单节目，老实说，其实他根本什么都不想表演，因为不知为什么，他有点害怕被手塚注视。手塚确实在注视着他，不单单是在他上台的时候，基本上手塚能看到不二的时候都在看着他，不过他掩饰得很好，其他人并没有发觉。那一夜两个人都难以入睡，不二很困惑，自己对手塚怎么了，为什么之前那么渴望他回来，那么渴望他的注视，这刚过了几个月，他真的回来了，怎么自己就怕起来了？这样的不解造成烦躁不安，不二这一晚上基本就是翻来翻去，最后在凌晨的时候迷迷糊糊的睡着了。手塚则在考虑着别的事情，今天刚回来不久，就看到了站在场外的不二，一脸兴奋得看着自己，呵呵，这个家伙，一定也很期待自己吧？后来的欢迎会，一直看着不二，发现他一直都心不在焉，表演的节目也是那种可以不经过大脑也绝对能成功的，这次是好机会，应该找他谈谈，但是什么时间比较好呢，自己也不知道，单独交谈的机会没有怎么办，很想把自己的心情传达出去呢，不二，你对我到底……

机会说来就来，第二天清晨，两个人在宿舍楼下不期而遇，这么早起的原因是不太一样，手塚是一贯这么早起来晨跑，不二则是刚睡了没一会儿就醒了，翻来覆去也睡不着了，干脆起来呼吸一下新鲜空气。两个人一碰上气氛就僵住了，一时间谁都没说话，最后还是不二先开口：“早啊，手塚。”  
“嗯，早，你今天真是少见。”这是个绝佳的机会啊！手塚的心不自觉地加速。  
“啊，因为，嗯，”总不能说因为你回来我睡不着吧？“想呼吸一下新鲜空气。”  
手塚心里好笑，这么疲惫的脸，昨晚肯定没睡好。两个人肩并肩顺着小路往前走，手塚决定这次先打破沉默：“不二，决赛的事我听说了，打得很好。”  
手塚一说话，反而把不二吓了一跳，自己正在走神，另外也没想到手塚会主动说话：“嗯？啊，嗯，我只是不能输。”  
看着不二慌神的样子，手塚微微笑了一下，可惜不二没有看到。转身，正对着不二：“不二……”  
“哎？”我的错觉吗？刚才手塚说话的声音好温柔……这……这气氛……不二脸上开始发烧，在自己还没有搞清状况之前还是转移话题比较好。非常巧，不二一抬头，刚好看到了龙马和凯宾正站在远处。“手……手塚，越前在那边。”  
顺着不二的手指，手塚回头看去，果然，龙马和凯宾正站在那边不知道说些什么，不过好像有点激动。心里默默的叹息，被不二岔过去了，真是……此时不二想上前防止事情越变越糟，手塚轻轻拦住他：“越前自己可以处理。”我还有重要的话没说完呢。  
正如手塚所说，龙马似乎摆脱了麻烦，不二淡淡的笑：“看来越前在心理上也成长起来了。”手塚，你果然很信任他呢。不二感到心里酸酸的，不由得低下头：“没什么事的话，我就先回去了，你也别太勉强了。”转身，离开，深深吸气，刚才那暧昧的气流，也许只是自己的误会吧。  
看着没给自己开口机会就离开的不二，手塚皱眉，是自己太心急吓倒他了吗？还是他对自己完全没有想法？手塚没有不二那么喜欢瞎想，冷静的思考才是他的逻辑方式，没有放过不二刚才话语中酸酸的味道，手塚的嘴角再一次微微上翘，不二，我可是很执著的！

不二是在很久之后才知道，他现在会站在场上，与“网球机器”安德鲁展开艰难的一毫米攻防战，全是拜手塚的执著所赐，在选不二还是选龙马的这个问题上，手塚坚持把自己推到聚光灯下。比赛打得并不容易，但他还是赢了，天才的实力不容小觑，其实还有一个原因，只有不二自己清楚，他实在没办法在手塚期待的目光里失利。

龙马是决不会输的，关东队也取得了友谊赛的胜利。不二是不喜欢喧闹的，特别是这种充满着商业味道的喧闹，于是独自返回休息室，却很意外地看到正靠在休息室门边的手塚。“手塚？你怎么？颁奖呢？”  
看着不二一脸的慌乱，手塚挑眉：“这话应该我说吧，不二，第二单打。”  
不二的表情暗淡下来，别扭的想，手塚，我对于你来说果然只是一个有实力的队友呢。“我很累了，请让我休息。”  
手塚无奈，这个小傻瓜又曲解自己的意思了吧？“不二，今天应该取胜的更容易才对。”  
不二突然没有来的生气：“是，对不起了，部长大人，哦，不，是教练大人。我好像很早以前就说过，我没法对胜负执著。”  
“不过不二可不是对什么事都不执著呢！”感觉到了不二的生气，手塚反而踏实起来，看来自己的话对不二很有影响啊。  
正在钻牛角尖的不二一时没明白手塚这句话的意思，茫然的抬头看着手塚。  
“比如总是执著的选择站在我身后——之类的。”故意盯着不二的眼睛，说出让不二吓一跳的话。  
如手塚所愿，不二大大的被吓了一跳，由于太慌张以至于说不出话也挂不住笑，就呆呆的看着手塚。好半天才缓过劲儿来，低下头，让头发遮住眼睛：“呐，手塚，这样的执着，你已经厌倦了吗？”怕听到答案。  
看着不二这么沮丧的神情，手塚突然玩心大起：“是啊，已经厌倦了。”然后一脸轻松的注视着不二好像快要哭出来的样子。  
不二的确是要哭出来了，眼睛涩涩的，但是不二不知道自己为什么要哭，也来不及细想自己的感觉是怎么搞的，只是听到手塚的答案很伤心很伤心，但是也就是在下一秒，伤心和失望完完全全的被震惊取代了。  
下一秒手塚说：“我不要你站在我身后，我要你站在我身边，不二，永远站在我身边，让我随时都能看到你，而不是只能听着你的话语，想象你的样子。”  
“手……手塚，你刚才……刚才说什么？”不二此时已经一片混乱，根本就没法思考，甚至，没法呼吸。  
叹气，手塚心想看来不二的天才不包括感情方面，不过还是怕惊了不二：“我的意思，我想你明白，不二，我会给你时间。”看着不二好像急着要对自己说什么，手塚又补充一句，“不用着急答复我，等我把手治好，正式从德国回来，那个时候，我要听你的答案。”


	10. 第九章 两人

后来手塚是怎么转身离开的，自己又是怎么走进更衣室，大家是怎么回来，怎么聊天，说了些什么，这些不二都完全不记得了，脑子里只是盘旋着那句“我要你站在我身边”。天呐天呐，这到底是怎么搞的？这可以理解为……表白么？虽然是天才，但天才也有弱智的时候，尤其是碰到感情问题，不二的脑子基本处于秀豆状态。“死手塚，坏手塚，还说什么我明白，我根本就不明白嘛……”这是集训回来之后不二第29次独自在屋里烦恼，理不清自己的心情，也想不透手塚的话外之音，只好在床上滚来滚去发泄不满。时间没有因为不二的单方面愿望而放慢它的脚步，全国大赛，越来越近了。

“手塚！”“部长！”手塚伤愈归队的那天，是突然出现在大家面前的，这让所有人惊喜不已，不二当然也非常开心，但是同时，也非常不安，手塚说过的吧，正式从德国回来，要跟自己比赛……啊不对不对，这个不是最重要的，最重要的是要听自己的答复，啊……虽然之前每天都挣扎很多次，但就是想不清楚，这下又突然间出现，这怎么办怎么办？

其实手塚本来是想预先通知归期的，但龙崎老师提议不如给大家一个惊喜，手塚想了想，没准能看到不二惊慌的样子，也不错呢，就顺理成章的同意了。事实正如手塚的预测，自己突然出现在他眼前，这家伙果然就慌了神，虽然明显试图用笑容来压制惊慌，但还是逃不出手塚的眼睛。哈，明显还在烦恼，不二，希望我没让你太困扰，不过呢，你现在这个样子真是太可爱了！大家都处在兴奋之中，谁都没注意到手塚的嘴角愉快地向上扬了扬，眼神也变得柔和起来。趁着兴起，手塚用自己刚刚痊愈的左手来了一记有力的发球，听着大家激动的欢呼声，目光再次落在不二身上，看出他还是有些担心，不二，对不起，这一次我发誓再也不会让你为我担心了，因为我会好好保护自己，为了你。

全国大赛的迫近，让部长回归的喜悦很快淡去，取而代之的是艰苦的训练和紧张的气氛，手塚也一直没有再单独面对不二，不二不安的心情也随着一切回归平常而渐渐平复下来。但是看到手塚走进了医院，还是没法不让自己担心，可是又不敢进去，只好站在门口，是不是应该等他出来呢，这个问题太为难，一时想不出，不二就站在医院门口发呆，时间一点一滴过去都没有发觉。直到手塚走出医院，看到不二站在那里，惊讶，走上前拍拍他，不二吓了一跳，回身，“啊，手塚，你……你已经出来啦？”糟了，自己一定又傻想了好久……  
“你怎么来了？”惊讶，不过更多的是高兴。  
“啊，嗯，看你进医院，稍微有点担心。”是很担心！  
“我只是来作常规检查，没事。”不二，又让你担心了……“而且，你进来不就好了。”外面多冷。  
“我怕会妨碍到等检查的人，”其实是自己发呆，不二在心里吐吐舌头，“也没有等得太无聊，因为我在考虑事情。”这是实话。  
“考虑什么？”答复我么？  
“如果你和我进了不同的学校，那会怎样呢？”呵呵，刚刚突然想到的。  
“你就在考虑这个吗？”挑眉，失望。  
“说不定会在什么比赛中相遇，展开一场激烈的较量呢！”听出手塚语气中藏不住的失落，心里默默的道歉，手塚，再给我一点时间。  
“说不定呢！”那样的话，没准你对我的印象更深刻吧。  
“你觉得那种情况比较好？是像现在这样在一个学校里，还是在不同的学校然后成为对手？”如果那样的话，手塚，是不是你就能更关注我？更重视我？  
“不知道，我不喜欢空想。”哪个都一样，不二，我手塚国光注定会喜欢上你。  
“还真是你的风格呢！”不二淡淡地笑了笑，是啊，手塚，我们太不一样了，这样的你真的会喜欢这样的我吗？鼻尖上凉凉的触感让不二抬起头看向天空，“呐，手塚，下雪了！”  
手塚也抬起头，很想问不二的答复，可是又担心给不二不必要的负担，看着这冬天的小精灵从天上跳落，不由得发起呆来。  
“今年，也要去吗？”不二的声音将两个人都拉回现实，“雪山。”  
“应该是呢。”不二，你对我已经相当了解啦！  
“我也想去一次，和大家一起。”和你一起去一次，只和你一个人就足够了。  
“有机会的话。”只和你一起去，决不愿意带上其他人。  
手塚继续往前走，不二却站在原地发呆，手塚回头看时，刚好对上不二回过身来看他的眼睛。看到手塚在看自己，快走上几步，撑起伞。  
“怎么了？”  
“没什么。”  
手塚轻轻接过不二手中的伞，默默地继续走着。好想就这样一直走下去，永远不要分手，此时的两个人，心里有着同一个愿望。

命运就是喜欢捉弄人，正选淘汰赛——手塚国光VS不二周助。  
当两人站在球场上隔网相对，突然都有一种莫名的兴奋，两个人都没有忘记当年的再打一场的约定，而到底谁更强，都想知道。  
真是不可思议啊，手塚，从一年级开始就几乎每天见面，可是像这样隔着球网对立，总感觉是很久以前的事了。  
我知道，你我都一直很期待这场比赛，就让我们都不要大意的上吧！  
一局终了。

一分未得的一局真是久违了呢！这就是你的问候吗，不二？那样的话，这就是我的答复！  
二局终了。

无奈的看看手中的球拍，用让我同样一分不得作为回礼吗？手塚，你一直都能走到我的意料之外呢。我一直认为你和我是同类型的人，直到对冰帝那场比赛看到你对胜利的执著，才让我明白，我们完全不同！面对这样的你，我也能认真起来吧。  
三局终了。

手塚啊，我总觉得，这一天迟早会到来，以你为对手，发挥出自己所有实力。没错，从再见你的那一天起，你一直那么特别，我们一年级的每个人都很信赖你，而且尊敬你，当然我也是。只不过慢慢我发现我对你与别人似乎有些不同，我一直都不明白那是什么。  
四局终了。

不二，不管你怎么逃避，我们还是站在了同一块球场上，对战。当年的约定我不曾忘记，只是，我的手一直都没有痊愈，而你，似乎也在避免与我交手，是不是你也在害怕？害怕与我分出胜负？  
五局终了。

不二似乎处于压倒性的劣势，菊丸为好友着急，在场外大喊：“喂，不二，振作一点！这有可能是第一次也是最后一次和手塚的比赛啊！”  
不二闻言一惊，没错，我们已经是三年级了，作为同一队的选手相互较量，这可能是第一次也是最后一次机会了。手塚，这是唯一证明我能够站在你身边的机会了！  
六局终了。

看着不二发挥出超乎寻常的实力，手塚在心里感叹，真是可怕的家伙，远远超出了我的想象。再次见到你，我自己都不敢相信，缘分真是神奇，但是刚进入网球部的时候，并没有觉得你的球技很厉害，直到你开始不经意地展现着自己，不经意地说出我所有的秘密，我才惊讶的发现你几乎隐藏了自己的全部实力。很想跟你打一场，证明谁更强，所以才处处关注你，我一直是这么认为的。但当看到你为我心疼，当看到你为了胜利而受伤，我心里无以复加的痛，才知道对你的感觉早已超越了队友或者朋友，就像现在，从来对比赛认真的我，也会走神想一些过去的事。不二，我想看到真正的你！  
6 : 6，进入抢七局。

我终于明白了，为什么我会如此期盼与不二的比赛。和你比赛，可以让自己更上一层楼，我早就明白这一点。但更重要的是，这样的比赛可以让我更了解你，离你更近一步，让我更清楚地知道，我是喜欢你的！  
我终于明白了，为什么我会希望与手塚比赛的同时，又竭力避免这一刻的来临。和你比赛，将会彻底改变我自己，我正是害怕这一点。不确定你对我的喜欢是不是只停留在球技上，还是只停留在我的笑容里，如果我变了，是不是就会失去你了？如果我输掉了，是不是就再也没办法站在你身边了？终于明白了，我是喜欢你的！  
比赛结束，手塚国光7比6胜不二周助。

握手。手塚低头凝视不二，才发现不二竟然哭了，震动，心疼。不二抬起头看到手塚慌乱的表情时才发现自己哭了：“真难受呢，输了比赛，就是这么难受的吧？”再也没机会站在你身边了吧，手塚……

此时的不二身心俱疲，手塚握紧他的手，扶着他，送他回更衣室。更衣室很安静，其他人都还在训练。安静得让人发慌，憋闷。

“不二，为什么哭？” 手塚终于忍不住发问了。  
“呃？”坐在椅子上抬起头，不二定定的看着手塚半响，“手塚，我输了呢。是不是我，再也没资格站在你身边了？”  
手塚略略吃惊，一时没明白不二的意思，随即想通之后却笑了，这个小傻瓜。宠溺的揉着不二的头发：“你是不是又瞎猜我的意思了？不二。”轻叹。  
不二的眼中透着迷茫，我又误会什么了？说不出话来。  
手塚蹲下来，看着不二的眼睛，清晰地说：“不二，我说的不是指这个，让你站在我身边，不是一定要打败我。不二，我喜欢你！就是喜欢你不二这个人，不关乎你的球技，或者其它某一个方面，我喜欢你的全部！”  
听到手塚明白干脆的告白，不二的脑子瞬间当机，只是耳边一遍又一遍的回放他刚刚的话。  
看到不二不说话，手塚有点慌张，果然还是自己太心急了吗？  
“手塚”  
“嗯？”  
“刚才说的话，我可以认为是真心的么？”  
黑线|||“不二，你认为我会拿这种事开玩笑么？”迟钝总要有个限度吧……  
“嗯，好像不会……”大脑好像能正常运转了呢。  
“不二，我只想知道你的答案。”  
突然不二从椅子上一下扑到手塚身上，手塚一点准备都没有，直接抱着不二坐在地上：“不二？”  
“手塚，我终于明白了呢，我对你，是喜欢。”垂下头，还不想让手塚看到自己脸红的样子。  
“不二！”惊喜，手塚掩饰不住雀跃的心情，终于可以这样没有顾及的抱着他了。  
感受到手塚的喜悦，不二抬起头，正对上手塚的笑。“手塚，你笑起来好好看！好帅呢！”  
“只要你喜欢，我做什么都可以。”收紧手臂。  
“真的？”不二坏坏的笑，“我可是很任性的哦~”

此时门外。  
“哇~~手塚和不二耶！太浪漫了，是不是大石？”  
“嗯，这样是很好，这样两个人就都不会不专心了，可以全力应付比赛，然后我们就可以一起称霸全国！不过这样是不是也不太好啊，毕竟大家都才是初中生，而且又都是男生。@#$%*&…………”  
“哦哦，部长还真是干脆呢，这样就没问题了吧，没问题了呢。”  
“嘶~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~”  
“切，部长和不二学长还未够水准呢。”  
“嗯，手塚和不二交往的概率是100%。”  
“这就是青春！燃烧吧！！”  
门猛地打开，“所有人训练时候偷懒，集体绕操场50圈！”  
“啊~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~”

看着大家转身向操场跑去，手塚无奈的叹了口气，回头对上不二的笑脸，恍惚间好像回到了多年前的那个街头。  
原来一直以为这么多年是自己在独自奋斗，现在才明白，我们一直是，两个人，在一起……


	11. 第十章 不屈服的心

全国大赛，当手塚、不二以及青学的所有人真真正正的踏进这片场地的时候，才真真正正的体会到了那令人窒息的压抑着的激动与紧张、兴奋与不安，四天，其实只是短短的四天，却让此时正站在场中心听着某领导发言的这些国中网坛顶尖选手们感到，结束，是那么那么遥远的未来。

不二此时就站在手塚身后，万年不变的笑脸，却也藏不住那一份期待和焦躁，伸手拉住手塚衣服的一角。手塚微微侧身，没有回头，不回头也知道他一定在笑，掩饰自己的心情，还不如，伸手拉住他的手。不二震惊与手塚的这个动作，这可是在大庭广众之下，太大胆了！但是却不愿意放手，温暖，安心，也很开心，于是就那么默默的牵着手，直到开幕式结束。

“呐，手塚，你今天很大胆哦！”在回家的路上，不二一脸坏笑的看着手塚。  
“是吗？哪里大胆了？”依然拉着不二不肯松手，嗯，不二的手软软的，很舒服。  
“就这里！”揶揄地举起仍然被他牵着的手，“你要让全世界都知道吗？”  
“不好吗？正好让那些觊觎你的家伙都趁早死心。”手塚不动声色的回击。  
不二笑出了声：“呵呵，手塚，谁觊觎我啊？你哪只眼睛看到了？”  
停下脚步，转头看向不二：“比如你的那个什么小虎，之类的。”  
不二闻言笑得更开心了：“呐，手塚，我可以理解为吃醋吗？”调皮的看他一眼，“那不过是我的青梅竹马而已。”  
“青梅竹马？”手塚认真地想了想，“我们也算是吧。”  
不二一时没反应过来手塚的意思，但在听到手塚的下一句话的时候才知道是在调侃自己。  
“那个时候你好凶啊，吓得我只好上去帮你。”语气里掩饰不住笑意。  
“哈，手塚你，取笑我！”不二其实很开心，因为他都记得，但是又很想装得很生气，结果就含着笑得严肃起来。  
“我怎么敢。”拍拍不二的头，手塚的笑意更明显了，“那个时候还以为不二是女孩子呢。幸好你弟弟及时纠正了我。”  
不二的脸瞬间红了：“什么啊，我就是再怎样也不会像女生吧！”  
成功看到小熊脸红，手塚就没有追究下去，自顾自陷入会议当中：“青梅竹马啊，也不错呢！当时遇到不二，大概那个时候就喜欢上了也说不定。”再次成功看到小熊脸红。  
一向黑别人的不二今天彻底被黑了，实在不知道怎么扭转局面，好在：“呐，手塚，我到家了。”  
“嗯，进去吧。”笑着看着自己可爱的恋人。  
“嗯，手塚，你果然还是笑起来更帅！”  
“我说了，只要你喜欢。”  
“呵呵。手塚，我喜欢，你。”  
“嗯，我知道。我也是。”

最近这段时间，不二完全感受着幸福，原来幸福是这么美好，这么让人开心。虽然仍然是一张笑脸，但是，这次是发自内心的，真的真的在笑。手塚很宠自己，想吃芥末，中午的便当就会有芥末大餐，虽然这种待遇不会连续三天，因为手塚说胃也是很重要的；字典没带，刚出教室门就看到他拿着字典等在那里；放学回家，他替自己拿书包，不过只有一天，因为第二天不二就因为不忍心让手塚的左肩承受压力改成自己背了。总之，很幸福。  
自从互相确定心意之后，手塚也很幸福，宠着不二都是自己心甘情愿。看着不二开心的吃芥末自己也就会很开心，当然了也不会忘记提醒不二胃也是很重要的，看着不二听话的在第四天换成正常的口味，很有成就感；每次都会忘带字典？根本不是天才的做法，分明就是故意忘带，不过正好，是一个找他的借口，看着他兴冲冲的朝自己跑过来——满足，还回来之后看到他调皮的在扉页上画的小熊——会心一笑；放学自愿帮他拿书包，第二天却就说什么都不让自己拿了，还美其名曰锻炼身体，呵呵，其实是不想自己的左手太累——欣慰。总之，非常幸福。

全国大赛，战火全开。第一轮轮空，但是马上第二轮就开始了，青学对战比嘉中。  
不二、河村，第二双打。一直被逼到最后一球。没有退路了呢，不二此时只是单纯的想到，绝对不可以在这里就输掉，因为这是我们的梦想。只好提前用出秘密武器了，第四重反击——蜉蝣笼罩。置之死地而后生，绝地反击这种事对于天才来说并不很难，本来，天才就是要化不可能为可能的。一球一球，一分一分，一局一局，就算最后对手企图对龙崎老师不利，就算对手最后决定暗算河村，都没法挡住拥有湛蓝色的眼睛的少年，赢得这场比赛的胜利。比赛结束，走回手塚身边，轻语：“呐，手塚，赢了呢。”手塚回头，看着比自己低半头的不二，不骗人的说，刚才确实在担心，不是担心不二赢不了，而是在担心不二再受伤了怎么办，有点紧张，不过还好，一切都好。“不二……”松了一口气，却不知道该说什么。仿佛明白手塚在想什么一样，不二自顾自的接着说：“我的球技也在提高呢，再没那么容易受伤啦。”给手塚一个让人安心的笑容，告诉那个人，自己很好。手塚什么都没说，只是轻轻的点点头。  
手塚，第一单打。虽然之前已经奠定胜局，但出于尊重和自己的习惯，不全力以赴是不行的。“那就是……千锤百炼领悟之极限？！”听到乾惊叹的声音，看着大家吃惊的表情，不二心里好笑：“呵呵，你们这么惊讶干什么？”“不二不二，手塚他这次去治疗，居然球技也提高了这么多啊！”看着挂在自己身上的菊丸，不二淡淡的笑：“不是的哦。”听见不二这么说，大家纷纷转头看着他。不二仍然只是淡淡的笑：“这才是手塚，本来的样子！”是吧，手塚，我知道，因为手伤，你封印了很多绝技，只有我在心里知道，这才是真正的你。有点遗憾呢，不二突然想，没能跟这样水准的手塚比试一下。  
青学对比嘉中，总比分——5 : 0。

四分之一决赛，宿命之中的对手——冰帝。  
彼此太熟悉的两个队，所以更不能大意，综合考虑，队里决定本场比赛雪藏不二。手塚也只在第二单打就上场了，对手是桦地。  
就在大家都觉得稳操胜券肯定获胜的这一局中，桦地却爆发了惊人实力——模仿网球。仿佛自己与自己的战斗，对于手塚来说，也是艰难的，所有的招数都被模仿，所有的回球都被看穿，这样的比赛似乎没有希望了。不过，青学的现任支柱决不是白做的，即使在如此的大雨当中，丝毫不乱的气息，丝毫不乱的心情，因为场边的那一双海洋般的眼睛而更加沉着和冷静，终于拿下了这一局。之后因为大雨，只好暂时中断了比赛。

回去的巴士上，不二坐在手塚旁边，一脸担心：“真的不要紧吗？比赛这么艰苦，又赶上大雨……”  
“没事的，不二，你已经问了4遍了。我可以确信的向你保证，没有任何问题。”  
听到保证，不二稍微安心了一点，但又好像想起什么：“手塚，答应我，以后都不要逞强，不要再让自己受伤了，我不想再看到……”  
看着一脸难受的不二，手塚心里充满了罪恶感：“嗯，我答应你，我以后都会量力而行，不勉强自己，更不会让自己受伤了。不再让你难过。”  
满意的点点头，不二重新笑起来：“其实呢，我知道，手塚到了场上还是会拼命，全力以赴，争取胜利。不过没关系，如果手塚再有受伤，我一定帮手塚赢回来！然后我们一起，把全国优胜的锦旗带回家。”  
“嗯，我知道你会的，我们会赢。”轻轻拥着最珍贵的宝贝，手塚想，以后不会受伤了，因为你，还有大家，都是我坚强的后盾，我不再勉强自己，因为我知道你们不会输。  
是的，我们都会为了彼此更珍惜自己，学会更好的保护自己，不再逞强，因为我们都知道，就算是输了，下一场也会有信赖的人赢回来，因为，我们都太了解，那不屈服的心。


	12. 第十一章 拥抱的奇迹

为什么被逼到了这一步，当不二躺在地上的时候，他完全不知所措，为什么，在这样一场关键的比赛中，自己马上就要输掉了。这是半决赛，青学VS四天宝寺，不二VS白石藏之介。比赛似乎就要结束了，因为不二已经被逼到了最后一个球，被打倒在地，起不来，似乎已经用尽了力气，呐，手塚，真的对不起……

“不二学长，认真一点嘛！”惊异的抬眼看向天空，越前吗？是吗？原来自己一直都没有认真打吗？手塚，这样的我，是你不喜欢的吧，还记得曾几何时，你问我，真正的我在哪里，这个问题，我也一次次的追问自己，不过我想这一刻我明白，真正的我，就是要全力以赴的争取胜利——只为了你！

凤凰回闪，麒麟回击，白龙，宛如神界圣兽一般的名字，如同它们所代表的打法一样，令人感到神圣不可阻挡，也确实无法阻挡。比分被不二一点一点追了回来，而直到不二轻描淡写地说出“那个球绝对过不了网”的时候，大家才知道自己有多低估天才的实力。“百腕巨人之守护”！可是天才并不等于没有失败，虽然白石此时已经尽了最大的努力而且对这一球一点办法都没有了，胜利女神却还是向他伸出了手，出界！“一局定胜负，胜者白石，7比6”！有那么好几秒，不二才明白自己输了，输了呢，在半决赛第一个出场就输了呢，不敢看队友，更不敢看手塚，只是默默走回休息区，坐在椅子上，毛巾遮住了自己的脸，让别人看不到自己懊悔的表情。听着队友们说着“第一次看到不二这么不甘心”，自己在心里默默否定，不是不甘心，是自责，自己输了，令他离他的目标远了，这不是不二想要的，难过，非常难过。

手塚心惊胆颤的看着这场比赛，即使什么表情都没有，手塚也没法否认在不二倒地的一刹那有多么想去终止比赛，手就不由自主地扶住了前面的椅子。龙马及时地打气，手塚觉得自己实在没有白疼这个青学未来的小支柱。然后他看到了，不二爆发的样子，三重反击全线升级，甚至还用出了自己之前听都没听过的第五重反击，这让手塚自己都热血沸腾。但结果，不二还是输了，看着不二低垂着头一声不吭的从自己身边走过，心痛，知道他的在自责，为了自己。不敢看坐在椅子上的他，怕看一眼就会失控，就会冲过去抱他，抱着他说不要责备自己那样我会心痛，但是，什么都没做，因为他知道不二没有那么脆弱，而且他要赢！连不二的那一份一起，今天，半决赛，对手塚来说，因为不二的输球，而让他决不能输！

“比赛结束！4比1，胜者——青春学院！”终于赢下来了，大家都欢呼雀跃，不二当然也很高兴，却也在心里提醒着自己，那个“1”是自己呢……手塚很清楚不二绝没那么容易原谅自己的输球，本想结束后马上安慰安慰，但是一个小插曲——龙马VS远山金太郎，只打一球的前提却变成了拉锯战，这让手塚没办法马上去抱住自家小熊好好开导他，很着急，更着急的是不二这个时候不知道跑到什么地方去了……

不二实在很不开心，忍受不了只好先行离开了球场，大概手塚在用目光找自己吧，不二没理由的相信这一点，还是回去吧。转身往回走，“不二周助？”听到叫自己的名字，转身，看到白石：“白石君吗？怎么在这里？不关心一下自己接班人的比赛好吗？”  
“金太郎的话没问题。倒是你怎么也没看？”  
总不能说是因为跟你比赛输了而在难过吧！“嗯，越前的话完全不需要我担心呢。”  
白石看着不二，在球场外还是第一次这么近距离的看着不二，才发现他有很多让自己心动的地方，比在球场上还让自己震动，看出不二的心不在焉：“怎么了？有心事？”  
“嗯……呃，嗯？”不二因为太专心想自己的烦恼，完全没在意白石，被突然这么一问还真有点傻眼，微微睁开蓝色的眸子对上白石。  
惊艳！这就是白石现在全部的想法，这样没有防备的不二，是自己想保护的，于是下一步，没有预演地说出：“不二，可以跟我交往看看吗？”  
更加傻眼，准确地说不二根本分析不清楚白石的意思，交往……吗？啊啊？？他说要交往？？缓过劲来的不二马上明白需要立刻回绝掉！“啊，白石，这个……”  
“不二，怎么你在这儿？”熟悉的声音，正是不二现在不知道怎么回应的那个声音，转身，刚好对上正不知道怎么面对的眼睛：“手……手塚……”  
手塚才发现白石的存在，眼里充满着不友好，伸手把不二拉到自己身边，像宣布着主权一样，冷冷的开口：“四天宝寺的部长？越前和远山的比赛已经结束了！”  
白石马上就看出了手塚与不二的不一般，心中暗暗苦笑，这么快就失恋了，但还是期待的看了不二一眼，发现不二根本无视了自己的存在，灰心，叹了一口气：“是吗，谁赢了？”  
“越前。”再次冷冷的开口，直觉告诉手塚这家伙绝对对不二心怀不轨！  
清楚的接收到了手塚发出的寒气和敌意，白石知道这个时候还是离开比较好：“金太郎一定受不了输掉，我还是去看看他吧。”留恋的最后看了不二一眼，转身离开。

看着白石离开，手塚转头看向不二：“他没对你怎么样吧？”  
“啊？啊，没有，他好像跟我提出交往什么的……”明显说的心不在焉，不二心里想的根本就是与此无关的事，天知道他对刚才事的印象已经很模糊了。  
看到不二这个样子，手塚知道他要担心的绝对不是刚刚发生了什么：“不二，怎么，是不是在责备自己？”不要这样，我会觉得让你对那么强大的对手是我的罪。  
抬头看手塚，同时读出他眼中的担忧，但，还是说出来好：“对不起，手塚……真的对不起……这么重要的比赛，我却输了……我知道称霸全国是你的梦想，我真的很愿意帮你完成它，但是真的对不起，今天……”  
“不二，”打断了恋人的话，手塚觉得这样的不二也很可爱，“你没有对不起我，我知道你尽力了，你是认真的！我知道！”  
“但是，我本来完全可以赢的！”不二急急地说，好像手塚要骂他一顿他才安心。  
“不二，”有点无奈，知道自己的恋人哪里都好就是有时候喜欢钻牛角尖，这时候最好是把他所有的困惑都解开，“还记得我们以前说过的吗？不过谁输了都没关系，因为另一个会赢回来。难道我是那种自私到只要你分担我的压力，而一点都不能替你分担的人吗？”看着不二摇摇头，满意地继续说下去：“所以啊，不二，不要给自己那么大压力，不要那么责备自己，正如我以前说过的，我喜欢的是你不二周助，不是你的球技，而且就算你输了，我们也一样能赢！还有，我要纠正你一点——不是你帮我完成梦想，不二，是我们一起完成梦想！”  
听着手塚的话，之前所有的不安的想法慢慢烟消云散，再一次真切的体会到幸福就是如此，终于展开了来自内心的笑容：“呐，手塚，谢谢，但是输球我确实也有责任啦，我会好好反省的，下次一定会赢给你看！”  
不二的笑容让手塚也不由自主地微微笑着，感受着这短暂的宁静。“回去吧。”  
“嗯。”牵着手塚的手往回走，不二偷偷的想，自己真切的在被宠着呢。  
解决了主要矛盾，手塚还是不由的需要关注一下次要矛盾：“不二，刚才白石到底？”  
听手塚这么一说，不二笑开了：“呵呵，手塚，你什么时候占有欲变这么强？真的没什么啦，其实他跟我说话的时候我根本就没怎么听进去。”  
“只对你！决不分给别人！”嗯，不二脸红的样子实在太诱人了！此时手塚的这个想法再次得到证实。  
突然又想起来什么：“手塚，为什么我下场之后不跟我说点什么？”有点不满。  
停住，转身，认真看着不二：“因为如果当时看到你那么受伤的样子，我一定会……”抱住你，紧紧的，就像我现在正在做的一样。是的，现在，他们紧紧的相拥在一起，感觉着彼此的体温，彼此的心跳，彼此的呼吸，彼此的幸福。  
“不过幸好赢了，不然我一定会自责一辈子。”把头埋在手塚怀里，不二闷闷地开口，“简直就像奇迹一样，我们进了决赛！”  
“嗯，是，是青学的奇迹，也是大家努力的结果。不过，不二，你才是我最大的奇迹！”  
惊喜地抬起头，迎上恋人温柔的目光，是的，我们现在拥抱着的，才是彼此最大的奇迹，因为爱，我们走到了一起，因为爱，我们还要一直走下去，是吧，手塚，永远不分开……


	13. 第十二章 无法忘记的约定

决赛前夜是怎样度过的，青学的所有人恐怕都是一样的——难以入睡，当然有些人是兴奋，有些人是不安，但是当他们一起站在入口等待出场的时候，谁也没有一丝的疲倦。  
“那边是绝对的王者，两联霸的立海大！”“能阻止立海大三联霸的，也只有他们了吧？”

双方出场，掌声、欢呼不绝于耳，这样的场景，就连不二也兴奋得微微有些发抖。手塚依然走在最前面，用冷静的脚步压制着身后的躁动，即便如此，心情也不自觉地受到了大家的感染，激动起来。

第三单打——仿佛就直接开始了最后一场的争夺一样——手塚国光VS真田弦一郎。  
这是一场战争，一场持续了几个世纪的战争，不管手塚努力迸发出怎样的境界，都无法逾越那“风林火山阴雷”的一道道高墙，是完全的筋疲力尽，跪在场上。  
“手塚！”不二的声音听起来那么凄惨，早就忘记了此时正在比赛，直接冲进场中央，他害怕，害怕手塚再也无法承受这伤痛。  
“不二，不要过来，现在是比赛！”勉强站起身，回头看着已经踏进场里的不二，你的心情，我太清楚了，但是就让我也任性一次，“我不会放弃，我会打到最后一个球！”  
不二定定地看着手塚，直到裁判督促他离场，手塚没想到你也有任性的时候，我明白我不能无视你的竭尽全力，与其让你在心里深深自责不如化作我的鼓励吧：“手塚，要赢！”  
听着不二颤抖地说出这坚定的话，手塚简直感动的想流泪，你心里明明已经痛到无以复加，脸上也挂不住你保护自己的笑容，却努力抚平我的愧疚和不安，不二，就是因为面对这样的你，才让我更加不能轻易言败！

然而结果不是每次都能令人满意，一山不容二虎，两个帝王的碰撞，必定有一个要倒下。这次倒下的是——手塚。疲惫的躺在地上，听着真田说：“我再也不想跟你打了！”伸手：“我也是！”同伴们飞入场内奔到他身边，“手塚”“部长”“怎么样？”实在没力气一一回答。抬头正对上不二，两人就这么对视了好几秒，最后其他人都识相的散开，任由不二用他瘦弱的肩膀承担起手塚全部的重量。

让手塚坐下来，不二坐在他身边：“呵呵，手塚，我还以为你不会有失败的时候呢。”没有问他的身体，因为不二知道手塚就算有事也一定会说没事。  
“呼——是一场好比赛，真田，很强！”全身的脱力让手塚更加惜字如金，清楚不二的想法，虽然很累，但还是要让他没有负担的去比赛，“也许这样说很没有说服力，不二，我没问题！”  
微微睁开蓝色的眼睛转头：“嗯。”一瞬间就安下心来，“我们会赢！”

事实却比想象的还要糟，在第三单打失利之后，第二双打也因为乾的昏倒而不得不弃权，看着在海堂的陪同下被送往医院的乾，不二意外地发现他也是会有压力的，很重的压力，不能输也无法输的比赛，但是真的能顺利吗？

第二单打——不二周助VS仁王雅治。“雅治他啊，”手塚听到幸村的声音响起，“他可是球场上最出色的——欺诈师！”此刻，与仁王隔网而站的不二没有听到这句话，但是他正用他的每一条神经真真切切的认识着这“最出色的欺诈师”，他的幻化，他的欺骗，让不二吃惊的睁开了眼睛。“手塚你知道吗，”幸村的声音再一次响起，“不二有一道永远都没法逾越的墙——那就是你，手塚。不二他没办法超过你，所以他没办法战胜仁王，或者说是已经变成手塚的仁王。”

不二惊诧地看着眼前这画面，这……我不是在跟仁王比赛么？这……手塚？果然，很厉害的欺诈师呢！你的每一次发球，每一次回击，每一次扣杀，都让我确确实实地感受到，我正在跟手塚比赛，这样的感觉，好像很久之前的事，又好像是昨天才刚刚一起走下球场。唉，手塚，看来不认真起来就只能止步在这里了……

手塚也不可思议地看着这场景，如果不是自己坐在这里，他也真的会怀疑此时自己正在跟不二对决，但是那毕竟不是真正的自己啊，不二会被迷惑吗？会输吗？幸村的声音却又不适时宜的响起：“不二他总是作为第二名吧，不管是学习还是网球，他都是跟随在手塚君的后面，所以对于不二来说，手塚君是无法超越的存在！”“这场比赛我们赢定了！”真田在旁边附和。是这样吗？不二。我是你无法超越的存在？还是说你不愿超过我？那么现在的你也一定是困惑的吧。

场上的形势逐渐一边倒，不二似乎已经无力招架。“就要到这里了吗？明明一直那么拼命的说。”听到英二说出泄气的话，手塚很是在意，真的要输了吗？带着遗憾毕业吗？没想到自己间接成为输掉全国大赛的最大障碍。

“双方交换场地！”不二走过来匆匆喝一口水，睁眼看着手塚，充满了无助。手塚怔住，这样的不二他第一次见到，虽然无助，但是充满了对胜利的渴求，不二还没有放弃，我竟然就先动摇了！不二看到手塚也有点发懵地看着自己，突然就非常不安，简直觉得他们已经输掉了所有的梦想。  
就在这时，手塚的声音传入不二的耳中：“不二！”急切地回头看手塚。此时手塚已经镇定下来：“不二，你不会输！也许你无法赢过我，但是你不会输！”  
不二没有完全明白手塚的话，无法超越手塚这是事实，一开始是不愿超过，后来就变成了习惯，没想到这依赖般的习惯却成为了自己最大的敌人，喃喃的开口：“手塚，我恐怕，确实没办法赢你呢。”  
“那又怎样。”手塚眼中含笑地看着发愣的不二，“不二，那个人，不是我！”  
一句话，不二突然就有一种如释重负的感觉，是啊，自己刚才在钻什么牛角尖？那个人，不是手塚！真正的手塚，正在场边用只有他能看到的温柔的眼神看着自己，他们不是正体会着彼此的心跳么？一旦手塚变回了仁王，所有的欺诈全数终结。  
“一局定胜负。Game不二，7比6！”

“太好啦不二！扳回来一局啦！”看着英二兴奋的朝自己扑过来，很开心得拍拍他的肩膀：“嗯，接下来看你和大石的！”  
不犹豫，径直走到手塚身边：“呐，手塚，我赢了！”带着掩饰不住的骄傲。  
“嗯，”微笑地看着这个为了共同的梦想全力打拼的恋人，“不过对手不是我~”此时的调侃，紧张中透出放松。  
“呵呵。”不二意外好心情的没有回嘴，“谢谢。”  
“小傻瓜，你肯定会赢的。你的努力，我全都知道！”  
幸福对视的两人。

黄金搭档那完美协作的同调，加上龙马那不可预测的天衣无缝之极限，令立海大无法连续第三次举起全国大赛优胜的锦旗。——“比赛结束。胜者，青春学院，3比2！”瞬间欢呼声响成一片，凯旋的战士们尽情享受着属于他们的礼赞，声音太大，大到无法听清楚任何声音，跑来祝贺的人很多，多到无法认清楚跑过来的都是谁。对当时的情景，青学众人只有一个记忆——那高高飘起的优胜锦旗！

“干杯！”河村家的庆祝会自然不能少，这是真正的胜利，连手塚也不由得说了很多高兴的话，不二则难得的没有欺负任何人。一直到太阳下山，庆祝会才宣告散场，大家三三两两的离开，手塚和不二终于得到机会单独相处。

“呐，手塚，我们真的赢了呢！我们的梦想，实现了！”  
“嗯！都是大家三年来不懈努力的结果！”  
“手塚，这次我们，真的要离开青学国中网球部了呢。”  
“是啊，支柱也终于被替换掉了。”  
“呐，手塚失望吗？”  
“怎么会，总觉得是放下了一个重担。我相信越前没有问题。”  
“嗯，手塚高中会考哪里呢？”  
“没有意外的话会留在青学。不二，你呢？”  
“手塚希望呢？”  
“……”

手塚没有答话，让不二有一丝的不安感，侧头看手塚时，发现他正在直直的看着自己，心里轻轻地叹气，转过身面对着他。两个人面对面站了很久，不二终于受不了这安静的气氛：“手塚……”  
“周助。”无限温柔的叫着不二的名字。  
不二惊异于称呼的改变，询问地看着手塚，还未及开口，手塚的声音继续响起：“周助，如果我说我希望你在我身边呢？一直在我身边！”  
“手塚……”不二惊喜地握住了手塚的手。  
“周助，我希望你能一直一直留在我身边，把你的全部都交给我，让我给你所有的幸福。”手塚非常非常认真地凝视着不二的眼，果然那蓝色很好看。  
眨眨眼，不二突然有一种私定终身的感觉，于是就笑起来：“国光，难得你这么诚恳的拜托我，我真是不好意思不答应呢~唉，好吧，我不二周助，如你所愿，一直一直在你身边，把我的全部都给你，享受你给我的幸福。但是哦国光，你也要给我你的全部，接受我的幸福，这样才叫分担！”  
这一刻手塚倍受感动，双手环着不二，给了不二承诺一生的吻，两唇相碰，才发现彼此都早已期盼不已。  
“周助，无论何时何地，都请不要忘记，今天的约定。”  
“国光，我想我们都很难记不住的吧？这无法忘记的约定……”


	14. 终章 Climax

多年后。

手塚国光——某著名世界跨国企业总裁。此时正在办公室里审阅这个月的项目报表。突然，电话响起——来自前台秘书，“请讲。”“总裁，呃，您夫人来了。”

手塚深深地叹了口气，无奈的用手按了按太阳穴，门就在这时轻轻地被推开，一席浅色的休闲装闪到手塚身后，一双白而细嫩的手抚上手塚的脸，手塚回头看着他的“夫人”，淡淡的开口：“周助，不要总玩同一个把戏。”

“呵呵，国光，一个月没见还是那么不可爱啊。这不是看你新换了一个秘书吗……”不二周助——著名职业摄影师，现在为某自然地理杂志服务。此时刚刚从非洲草原回来。

熟练的接住往自己身上靠的不二，手塚无奈的摇摇头，自己把他宠的太过分了吧？不过也没关系啦，都是自己自愿的。“周助，这次可以在家待一段时间了吧？”

“嗯！这次拿了一大笔稿酬，嘿嘿，可以好好的请国光吃一顿了！”不二兴奋的拍拍放在一旁的包。

手塚轻轻凑近不二的耳旁：“那今晚上就让我好好享用吧！”

不二瞬间红了脸：“好啊，国光，现在越来越直白了！”

挑眉，看着不二：“那还不是因为你时不时地就不知道跑什么地方去了！当年还信誓旦旦的说会一直一直在我身边。”责备的词汇却掩饰不住语气的温柔。

不二听到这话却突然有点难过：“呐，国光，你是不是不开心啊？我这样东跑西跑的？”

没想到不二会把自己的玩笑当真，宠溺的揉揉他的头发：“别瞎想！你这样追求自己喜欢的我也很高兴，再说你也没有经常不在，偶尔不在我还能专心的工作一下~周助，当年的承诺，我不要他成为我们的约束，而要成为羁绊。”

笑着点点头，不二知道不管什么时候他的国光都是疼他的，不过：“什么叫我不在你才能专心工作？”

“是啊。”手塚揶揄的笑，“你天天在我身边转来转去，我怎么安心啊？”

“那国光是烦我喽？”假装一下委屈。

“是爱你！”手塚深知要想停止不二没道理的问题最好的方法就是让他害羞，当然这方法屡试不爽。

手握着手，两人并肩站在窗边，29层可以看得很远。

“呐，国光。很早以前我就有这个想法：总觉得和你在一起，不管多高的地方都可以到达！”

“当然了！周助，那是因为，陪我一起飞的这个人是你！”

是的，因为身边是你，才能振翅高飞，飞向更高的顶点……


	15. 番外篇 情书

给我最最喜欢的世界上最最可爱的国光：

两个月不见是不是想我了啊？呵呵，不过尽管放心，我这边的任务马上马上就要完成了，大概再有两个月就能回去了^-^很正经的说：情人节不能陪你过真是对不起。但是印象里你好像也不怎么过这个节，那我就光明正大的忽略了~嘻嘻~

加拿大这边真是冷死了，动不动就下雪，一点儿都比不上家里好，你也知道我本来就怕冷><不过好在我的老板还舍不得我就这么离开自己的工作岗位，给我买了保暖的衣服。但是还是好冷，果然还是被国光抱着的时候最暖和~

这边的海鲜都好好吃哦，但是非常可惜，没有国光喜欢的鳗鱼茶。所以我放弃了在这里定居的打算，决定还是去有鳗鱼茶的地方。

嗯，就写到这好了，很快，记住很快我就回去了！

ps国光，现在这种电子化的时代，email一下子就到了，麻烦你也一下子给我回信了~

ps又ps国光，情人节快乐~~对了对了，这封信是情书哦！！

最最爱你特别爱你天天想你想到不行的 周助

致周助：

情书不是流水账。我不相信你还有两个月才能完工，快点回来。

爱你的 手塚国光

手塚放在办公桌上的电话在邮件发出5分钟后准时响起。“国光，我拜托你不要每次都这么一贯的简洁好吧，说点温柔的话好吧，今天可是情人节耶！”

“那你就快点从楼下上来！”

“诶？我还在加拿大呢！”

……“别装了，你的工作应该早完成了，我没估计错，你现在是在楼下吧。”

门开了。“国光真无趣，什么都瞒不住你……”

“周助，情人节快乐！还有，谢谢你的情书。”

“嘿嘿，国光，情人节快乐~那你的回信呢？那样的回信不合格啊！”

手塚轻轻揉揉不二的头发，嘴角划出一个完美的弧度，准确的吻上不二的唇：“这封回信合格吗？”不二笑，回吻。

情书承载不下的思念，就让我当面告诉你吧。幸福，就是我们相爱，forever……

END


End file.
